This invention relates to oral care compositions comprising a basic amino acid or salt together with calcium carbonate and a fluoride ion source, and to methods of using and of making these compositions.
Arginine and other basic amino acids have been proposed for use in oral care and are believed to have significant benefits in combating cavity formation and tooth sensitivity. It is also desirable to include the minerals fluoride and calcium in oral care compositions for their oral care benefits. Oral care compositions should be stable and maintain integrity when stored for a significant period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stable oral care product comprising a basic amino acid, fluoride and calcium.